powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Moment of Truth
Moment of Truth is the second episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It marks the debut of the Ninja Steel Ranger's Ninja Super Steel Mode (excluding Red Ranger) and the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. Synopsis When Calvin forgets his and Hayley's anniversary, he panics and ends up a spinning a web of lies to cover up his mistake. Plot When Calvin forgets his and Hayley's anniversary, he panics and ends up a spinning a web of lies to cover up his mistake. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Mark Wright - Deceptron (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Ninja Ultra (Ninja Ultrazord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Robo Red Zord, Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Element (Water Mode), Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Mega Morph Cycle, Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *Before Deceptron faces the male Rangers, Preston is holding a playing card. However, when Deceptron faces them, the playing card disappears. *When the Rangers morph in the park, the camera does a line pan as they place their Stars in their morphers, but abruptly stops after Brody, not including Preston and Calvin. *Also, they morph in the park, but face Deceptron in a completely different location right after. *Brody had the Ninja Ultra Star, despite the fact that Mick was only seen recreating the core Zord Stars. Though it is possible that said star was made first. Though it doesn't explain the next error. *Mick remade all of the Rangers' personal Zord Stars, even though they were already on the Rangers' belts. *Despite the Red Ranger giving the Blue Ranger his Zord Star to summon the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Yellow Ranger was seemingly in-charge once in the cockpit. *Calvin's calendar only has 28 days for the month of September. There are actually 30 days in September. **The days seen for that month match February of 2017, which is likely when the episode was filmed. *When Levi puts the bull rider zord star on his weapon, he "misplaced" it, but when he spun it, it's on the right spot. Notes *This episode marks the first time a couple of things happen: **A Ninja Steel Ranger uses someone else's personal Zord Star (in this case, Preston uses Brody's Robo Red Zord). **Sarah utilizes the Mega Morph Cycle (something she never did in the previous season). **Calvin utilizes the Ninja Master Blade. **A Red Ranger doesn't utilize a team power-up mode in its debut episode. *When Brody, Levi, Calvin, and Preston instamorph to protect their Power Stars, it represents one of the few times (perhaps the first) that Rangers made a purposeful choice to instamorph, rather than go through their full morphing sequence, for a strategic reason, as opposed to that just being an editing choice. **However, later in the episode the Rangers do go through the whole thing, despite the risk from Deceptron being just as great as it was previously. * Other Power Rangers episodes about lying include "The Whole Lie" from "Power Rangers Turbo," and the upcoming "Beast Morphers" episode "Tools Of The Betrayed." See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode